Peace Never Lasts Long
by roqnsaiyan28
Summary: This is my first fic. i hope it's good. well, i suck at titles. A Mysterious new fighter enters in the tenkachi budoukai, but is he a friend? Pan doesn't think so.


An: Just so you know it takes place about 3 years after the whole evil shenlong thing. Goku is still there, umm.... cuz.... he didn't go with the dragon?... but became an adult again?...uhh yeah that's it.... well enjoy. ^_^  
  
Dsclaimer: Ok who really belives that i own dbz?! I mean c'mon, if i did i wouldn't be posting this fan fic up! (see fan fic, im jsut a fan!)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chap. 1 A New Evil?  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
It was the begining of yet another tenkaichi budokai. All of the Z fighters were walking around, waiting fo the budoukai to start. Goku, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, Ubuu, Pan, and even Bra were all entering the tournament. Everybody, but Goten entered for the love of fighting. He did it to impress Paris. (An: Yes they're still dating!) Goten was thinking about marriage for a while, and was going to propse to her...soon. Gohan had decided to train, after the whole evil shenglong incident. He even stayed in the Room of Space and Time, since he was behind in his training, with Bra and Pan for a day. This is where Bra got some of her training, but soon after recieved training from her dad and brother. Neither Bra nor Pan were able to turn super saiyan yet, which got Gohan a little worried. He figured that it was good news for his mother, seeing as how she'd hate to have her first grand child become a "monster". Goku, Ubuu, and Vegeta were still training hard, as usual. Nothing really changed in them, except Vegeta finally mastered SSJ4. Pan was much stronger, and was stronger than both Trunks and Goten. She would often spar with them, but then it got a little boring. Pan firgured, that she was just stronger because she spent a day in the room of spirit and time. Pan had really just wanted to turn super saiyan. Although she didn't really change, her love life did. Her love for Tunks has changed course, and now she's begining to see him more as a big brother. Trunks, on the other hand, has started to fall in love with her, especially since she was the most beautiful girl in his eyes.   
  
"I don't get it Trunks?! Why aren't you fighting?" Pan asked looking up at the lavender-haried hottie(An: MAN HE'S HOT!) Trunks looked back to her and was about to reply, but Goten interrupted," He was just afraid that he would be beaten up by Bra." Ubbu, Marron, Bra, and Pan were all laughing. Trunks got mad, but tried to keep his cool. "Sure Goten, but I wasn't the one taht was beaten my four-year old niece, now was I?" Trunks remarked. Goten got pissed, while the others laughed. "Hey Pan only beat me 'cuz I didn't even go super... besides I went easy on her." He glared at Trunks and commented. "Excuse Me! But I can still kick your ass, even when you're a super siayan!" Pan practically yelled at her uncle. Goten got nervous, angry, worried, embarresed, and a lot of emotions at the same time, at the words of his niece. "Well.. yeah.. you see...it's 'cuz...i-iv'e been busy!" Goten began, still thinking of what to say. "...with uhh...work...and Paris, so I ...don't have as much time to train. "Goten said hoping that they would fall for it. 'aww man! that was lame, I took to long to answer' Goten thought. They all gave a yeah-right glare and laughed.   
  
"Well looks like they're arguing agian." Goku said to the others with a grin on his face. " Yeah, they tend to do that a lot, but they're just having fun that's all." Gohan replied to his father. "I guess.. Boy! Pan sure does have a knack for yelling." Goku commented, then laughed a little. Gohan said quietly, trying to keep it to himself, and yet loud enough fo r his father ot hear. "Yeah... she got that from her mother..." Just then, Videl hit him in the back of the head, then gave him a death glare. "Tell me brat, how much longer until this silly tournamnet begins?" Vegeta duestioned. Gohan glared at his watch and replied, " About an hour." Vegeta just merely made a growl, and faced to his side.   
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Hmm.... perfect. All of the Z fighters are here. Now to resume with the plan." a figure in the shadows said. It smirked, and stepped out from the shadows. 'Soon...soon I'll be the ruler of the universe.' "HAHAHAHAHA!" It laguhed out loud.   
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
The Z teens were still making fun of Goten. (AN: Awww...poor Goten.) "...so then Goten sat on some wet paint!" Trunks said laughing along with everybody except for Goten and Pan. 'What was that?! It felt like some sort fo evil presence! Oh no!' Pan began to think to herself. She looked at the others, checkint to see if they felt it too. 'They don't look like they feel anything...maybe it was nothing.' She thought to herself, hoping that she was right. She ignored that feeling she had, and ran towards her friends. "Hey what kept you?" Marron asked her good friend. "...ohh...I was just deep in thouhgt is all" She replied looking back at the blondie. "...Alright." Marron said.  
  
'That's weird, I sense something, but it's very faint.' Gohan thought to himself, checking his surroundings.   
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
'Now...wherer are-' The mysterious began to think, but then said,"...Ahhh...there they are. This shuld be easy..." it began walking towards the Z fighters.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: Who Is this mysterious figure, and why does he want to rule the universe. What is this strange feeling that only pan and Gohan sense? just wait 'til he next chap. Please R&R. Tell me how you like it so far.   
  
Chap.2 Kosan, friend or foe?... jsut be patient. 


End file.
